lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Company Pride
Company Pride was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang in October 2005. It was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo ''Inside Lou’s Office ''Lou and Vil are looking over a pile of manila folders, and laying out various papers. '''Villiano: What’s this graph for? Lou: It’s a breakdown of viewing habits based on quarter hour results. Vil: And what’s this? Lou: A contact list of places to advertise with price quotes for different types of ads. Vil: I see. And this? Lou: A request from Wevv for a foosball table in his office. Speaking of Wevv’s “Office” When did you approve for Wevv to have those kids working for him, and why does he get a secretary? I don’t even have a secretary! Vil: I didn’t…who’s paying for them? Lou: Damned if I know, maybe we can get some answers- The door opens and Wevv walks in, with another pie of manila folders under his arm. '''Wevv:' Ah! V! Glad I caught you! I have a new list of quotes for advertisers that reflect our higher rating. It’s only a slight increase, so they shouldn’t scream too much, but if we ease them into it I think that- Lou: Wevv! Glad to see you could fit us into your busy schedule! Have a seat! Wevv: Who the? Oh, Mr. Lou! I didn’t see you there! Yes, our meeting! I completely forgot! If you would be so kind as to just be patient a moment, V asked to meet with me, and once he and I finish, we can- Vil: I didn’t call any meeting. I have a match to get ready for, and Lou asked me to sit in for your meeting with him. So, if we can get this done, today? Wevv: Sure thing V. Whatever you say. Glad to be of service! (Wevv sits down) In fact, there was that little matter of my being prematurely returned to action I wanted to speak to you about Lou- Lou: It’s a done deal. I sent you a memo. Didn’t you get the memo? Wevv: Ah, no. I don’t recall any memo. Lou: Maybe one of those kids you have set up in the office, right next to mine, misplaced it. That or your secretary. Speaking of those kids, Vil and I can’t seem to approve hiring them- Wevv: Ah, that, no bother. I picked them- Vil: You do know that I need to approve all new hires don’t you? We really don’t have any extra payroll to spare- Wevv: Oh that! No need to fear. They’re interns! We’re not paying them a dime! We, they are getting paid, but it’s covered by the Wevv Mang Scholarship scholarship I set up with Northwestern University. To help students get real life business experience. So, like I said, it’s not costing us a dime. Lou: There’s the little matter of valuable office space your punk kids are taking up. Wevv: I’m way ahead of you Lou. I’ve already got my eye on a sweet rental property in Schaumberg. Space was getting tight anyway. Well! Since that little matter is cleared up, is there any way that you could see fit to waive me from taking part in this upcoming match? Lou: I don’t think so Wevv, but if you dead set against not returning to active duty, we could always work something out- Wevv: I knew you were a reasonable man! Lou: - like suspending you without pay OR privileges. Wevv: Ah. I see. Hm. Er, not negotiable is this? Lou: Not at all. Wevv: I see. Well then. (Wevv stands) So be it. I would be proud, PROUD to be your tag team partner V! There’s no better person I could think of to watch my injured back! We’ll teach those miserable curs, the Illuminati not to mess with us! And by beating on half of the tag team champions, we’ll become the number one contenders to their tag team gold! Indeed! We’ll rip those titles from their worthless waists! Indeed, you and I, we’ll put those titles back on the map! Vil: Are you saying you don’t think Aedeton and Pen can take those titles back from SoL and Ham? That they weren’t worthy to be tag team champions? Wevv: Eh? I didn’t say that! Far be it from me to…er…defecate on their determination! But they didn’t know who or what they were facing. WE DO. Wevv paces back and forth, and stops at Lou’s desk to open his. Lou watches Wevv, and his eyes flash as Wevv takes a cigar. '''Wevv:' Indeed! If I were able, I would snatch back the TV titles from that vile miscreant! He may run his mouth, but that puissant couldn’t tie my boots on his best day, let alone last two minutes in the ring with me! Lou: So, White Falcon lost to a wimp, is that it? Wevv: Eh? (Wevv waves around the cigar as he talks) White Falcon was a great Television Champion. But the way that match went down, well, I think you should have disqualified him Lou. But I need not worry. I’m confidant that Red Dragon will show him what it’s like stepping into the ring with a true champion. Indeed, with the trouble White Falcon and Sick Fixx face, they can’t afford any distractions. Vil: Wait a minute? You know who is trying to kill Sick Fixx? Wevv: Alas, no. Whoever is trying to kill Sick Fixx is completely off my radar, and that troubles me greatly. I worry for Sick Fixx. Lou: Since when did you give a damn about Sick Fixx? Wevv: Ah, Mr. Lou. You still think of the old me, before we joined forces. (Wevv sniffs the cigar in his hand.) UGH. (He leans over and places the cigar back in the humidor) You see Red Dragon and I were champions together. And that forms a bond. With Sick Fixx, well, you don’t work together for so long without forming some bonds. Also, when you fight a man for sixty minutes, you both come out with a better understanding of each other. So, Sick Fixx, Red Dragon, we were partners, but more than that, we were friends. Wevv goes over to stand next to Vil and places an arm around his shoulder. '''Wevv:' We were united! We shared a single cause! But more than that, we were like a family! Brothers in arms! Brothers in spirit! Brothers United! Just like now! Sure, we had our differences, and we had our fights, but in the end, we were still connected! We ‘re still family! The two – sorry Lou, slip of the tongue, THREE of use working together, well, it feels just like old times! It feels like....a family again! Wevv turns his head to look at Vil, a huge smile on his face. Villiano looks at Wevv out of the corner of his eye, standing still. '''Wevv:' Right? Brother? Wevv then turns and hugs Vil. Vil goes stiff as a board. Wevv pats Villiano on the back. Wevv releases Vil, claps him on the shoulder, and turns to smile at Lou, and with another friendly pat, turns and walks out of the office. ''Lou bursts out laughing as the door closes and leans down and opens the bottom drawer of his desk. Villiano is still standing perfectly still, a look of plain to see, even through his mask. Lou pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels, and chuckling opens it and pushes it across the desk to within reach of Vil. Vil looks down at the bottle and grabs it. He takes a deep drink and then places the bottle on the desk and leans forward to grab it with both hands as he gasps. He looks over at Lou. '''Vil:' Tell me again why I should team up with Wevv? Lou just pushes over a stack of files, and chuckles. '''Lou:' That’s why. But don’t worry, I’m on it…Brother. Vil: Shut up Lou. Lou: Sorry V. ''Outside of Lou’s office ''Wevv walks down the hallway nonchalantly, the big smile still on his face. He turns a corner and stops. He takes a deep breath, then leans his head up against a wall and lets his smile slip. Wevv shudders. A hand reaches out and pats him on the shoulder. Without looking up, Wevv speaks. '''Wevv: I hugged him. I actually hugged him. Ah, my friend, this is harder than I thought. Wevv stands up, and takes another deep breath. '''Wevv:' The Plan can be a demanding bitch, but I SHALL NOT FALTER! Indeed, I worry not for myself, but for you. Are you sure you’re up for this part of the Plan? Mr. Wang had removed his hand as Wevv stood up. He now stands at attention. A heavy walking cast is on his foot, and he holds a fancy cane in his other hand. A glint of steel is in his eye, as he looks Wevv straight in the eye. He bows low, and holds that position. '''Wevv:' I expected no less from you, my most trusted and worthy servant. Yet, I feel that maybe you should keep a low profile for a while. At least until you are fully healed. Come, in the meantime, we have much work to do. Once again himself. Wevv confidently walks down the hall, in a measured pace, as Mr. Wang takes his old place, right behind Wevv, and walks after him. See also *The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang